cAN YOU LOOK ME?
by astia morichan
Summary: Mencintai seseorang yang tidak menganggap kita. itu sangat menyakitkan. bisakah menyerah untuk melupakannya? sementara Ia tetap menganggumkan namja lain, yang ternyata sangat bejad?/ KYUMIN/ YAOI/ REPOST


Author: Astia Kishimoto

Title: Can you just look me, Hyung?

Rate : T

Genre: Romace, Drama, Comfrot (?)

Disclamair: KyuMin Belong to GOD, and this fict always be mine.

Summary: Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat teramat mencintai Sungmin. Tapi sungguh di sayangkan, bahwa Sunngmin sudah mencintai seseorang yang salah. Dan Kyuhyun berusaha agar Sungmin terus melihatnya, bukan melihat namja yang berperilaku buruk yang akan membuat sungmin menangis. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sungmin, walaupun Ia harus menderita.

Pair : Kyuhyun Sungmin

Slight Siwon Sungmin

Warn: Yaoi, Typo, abal dll ada di sini

a/n: yang di italic dan di blod itu adalah isi hati Kyuhyun. Dan fict ini tercipta ketika saya mendengar lagu THAT XX- GD. Sumpah lagu itu ngejleb banget /3.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Huft,, selalu saja seperti ini" seorang namja menghela nafas panjang, dan berdiri di sudut koridor kelasnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melihatnya? Tak bisakah melihatku sekali saja?" namja ini terus bermonolog sendiri, tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang sudah sangat kusut.

"Sungmin-ah, tak tahukah kau bahwa dia namja yang buruk. Mengapa kau selalu menceritakannya padaku, tentang hubunganmu dengannya" namja ini tersenyum miris jika harus mengingat setiap kejadian yang harus Ia lalui.

"Haruskah aku menyerah, Minnie?" Namja tampan yang memiliki fans yang cukup banyak ini, mulai mengambil tas nya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau pasti tak akan pulang bersamaku lagi kali ini. Kau pasti bersamanya" Namja ini terus bergumam pelan, dan mulai membuka pintu kelasnya yang tertutup.

*Sreettt*

Pintu terbuka, tapi sayang langkah namja ini harus terhenti. Ketika melihat sepasang kaki, yang menghalangi jalannya. Namja ini mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya kali ini.

'_**Mengganggu sekali'**_

Deg

Deg

*Brukk*

"Kyunniiiiieeeee" seorang namja nan imut berteriak dengan sangat keras, dan menubruk tubuh namja tampan ini- Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mi-Minnie Hyung?" Jujur, Kyuhyun sangat berdebar kali ini. Senyum sudah sangat jelas terpasang di wajah Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, karena namja manis nan imut ini selalu ada di pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung membalas pelukan erat Hyung nya- Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuu,, tahukah kau kalau Siwonnie mengajakku berkencan minggu ini" Senyum yang tadi mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun, kini harus sirna begitu saja ketika mendengar nama 'Siwon' di sebut oleh Sungmin.

"..."

"kyu,, aku benar-benar senang sekali. Aku sangat bahagia" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, untuk melampiaskan rasa senangnya.

'_**Menyedihkan sekali hidupku, kau menyedihkan Cho Kyuhyun'**_

"..."

"Kyuu,, kau mendengarku kan?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dan mencoba melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ne, aku mendengarnya Hyung" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum untuk Hyung nya ini. Bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun sudah teramat sangat mencintai Sungmin. Ia hanya Ingin Sungmin bahagia. Walaupun dirinya harus menderita.

"Aku kira kau tak mendengarku" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa Ia kesal.

'_**Jangan bersikap seperti itu padaku, Hyung. Kau hanya membuatku berharap'**_

"Aku mendengarmu, Hyung. Semoga kau senang, di kencan mu nanti" Kyuhyun Tetap mencoba tersenyum meski Ia menderita.

"tentu Kyu. Aku pasti akan bersenang-senang nanti" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum ceria di depan Kyuhyun.

'_**Bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja sebagai namja, aku bukan dongsaengmu'**_

"Kajja, kita pulang Kyu" Sungmin mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun, dan mengajaknya keluar dari sekolah yang sudah sepi.

.

.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang, dan meninggalkanku lagi di dalam kelas" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung. Ia sadar bahwa sejak tadi Ia mengacuhkan Sungmin.

"Tentu aku datang, Kyu. Aku tak akan mungkin lupa padamu" Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang Sungmin rasakan, benar-benar berbeda ketika Ia bersama dengan namja chingu nya- Siwon.

"Aku kira kau melupakanku, dan asyik bersenang-senang dengan Ketua Osis itu"

'_**menyesakan sekali, tapi aku ingin membuatmu selalu bahagia '**_

"Tidak akan, Kyu. Kau adalah dongsaeng dan sahabat terbaik ku, tidak mungkin jika aku melupakanmu"

'_**Ternyata kau tetap melihatku sebagai dongsaengmu'**_

"syukurlah, aku kira kau akan melupakanku" Masih terus berjalan lurus, menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Mencoba pura-pura tersenyum, hanya untuk membuat Sungmin bahagia.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti perjalanan pulang mereka. Rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang dekat. bahkan sangat dekat, itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun selalu pulang bersama Sungmin. Tanpa mereka sadari, langkah mereka sudah terhenti di tempat tujuan.

"Sudah sampai, masuklah Hyung" Kyuhyun mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Sejak berbicara tentang kencan, Sungmin menjadi melamun.

"Hyung, masuklah" Kyuhyun kembali berucap dengan lembut, dan membuat kesadaran Sungmin kembali.

"Ah,, ne.. kalau begitu aku masuk Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'_kenapa aku jadi berdebar seperti di dekat Kyuhyun?_' Batin sungmin, yang entah mengapa Ia merasakan jantungnya lebih berpacu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu, adalah hari dimana semua anak SMA merasakan libur. Termasuk namja tampan yang satu ini. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game. Mencoba melupakan sebentar saja rasa sakit nya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ya ! Aishhh,, kenapa harus kalah.. Ya !" namja ini- Kyuhyun berteriak kesal, memencet tombol joysticknya dengan keras ketika melihat tulisan GAME OVER.

"Aishh, Kyu. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Matikan game mu, dan bantu eomma sekarang" suara seorang wanita paruh baya, menginstrupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game.

"aish,, eomma mengganggu saja. Jangan menggangguku, eomma"

"Cepat, atau ku bakar semua peralatan game bodohmu itu Cho !" Eomma Kyuhyun – Cho Heechul yang terkenal sangat kejam, mulai memberika free death glare yang mematikan pada putranya yang tampan itu.

"Aishh,, arraseo. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun mematikan game nya, dan mendekati eomma nya yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

"belikan eomma kentang, tomat, daging dan lainnya. Eomma sudah catat apa yang perlu kau beli. Sekarang pergilah ke toko swalayan yang di depan" Heechul melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, melihat raut wajah putranya yang kini bermuram durja (?)

"Shireoo,, aku tak mau" kyuhyun menolak permintaan Eomma nya, dan mulai berbalik untuk melanjutkan game nya.

"Baiklah, kau lebih memilih game mu mati, jika seperti itu" Heechul kembali memberikan death glare, dan menyeringai menakutkan. Membuat Kyuhyun membalikan badannya.

"Aish,, arraseo. Mana note nya? Kunci mobilku? Dan uangnya?" Heechul dengan cepat cepat memberikan semua yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, dan menyeringai puas.

"Good Boy, sekarang pergilah"

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Eomma tercinta yang menakutkan. Membeli semua keperluan dapur Eomma nya. Setelah selesai membeli semua kebutuhan yang eomma nya butuhkan. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memasukan semua belanjaan Eomma nya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya, dan segera meninggalkan tempat swalayan itu.

"Aish,, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Menyebalkan" Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa, sembari mengumpat kesal. Pandangannya terus lurus ke arah jalan, sampai pandangannya terhenti melihat seseorang yang sanga Ia kenal.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Kyuhyun dengan segera menghentikan kecepatan mobilnya, dan memarkirkannya asal.

"Bajingan" Umpatnya kesal, dan langsung mendekati sosok yang Ia benci kali ini.

*Bruuukk*

"Akh,,.." seorang gadis mendesah pelan, kala ciumannya dengan kekasihnya itu terlepas.

"Ya ! apa yang kau lakukan Choi" Kyuhyun mencengkram erat ujung baju namja yang tadi sedang melakukan French Kiss dengan seorang yeoja, yang kini tengah mundur ketakutan. Ketika Kyuhyun memukul Namja Chingunya- Choi Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu, Cho?" Siwon menatap kesal Kyuhyun, yang kini tengah mencengkramnya. Bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"kau menghianati sungmin Hyung"

"Aku biasa melakukan ini, Kyu. Pacarku banyak, Kyu. Bukan hanya Minnie, dan Minnie tak akan mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan di belakangnya" Siwon tersenyum meremehkan

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan memberitahunya"

"Minnie-ku tak akan percaya denganmu, Kyu. Tak akan pernah. Dia sangat mencintaiku" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon, mungkin ucapannya memang benar.

"Lihat saja, Sungmin Hyung akan mempercayaiku" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Siwon kasar, dan mulai menjauh dari namja itu.

"In Your Dream, Kyu. Sungmin akan percaya padaku"

'_**Siwon benar-benar bajingan. Sungmi Hyung, harus mengetahui ini semua. Sungmin pasti mempercayaiku'**_

_**T.B.C**_

_**Eothe? Mau di lanjutkah? Atau di delete aja?**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE !**_


End file.
